Harry Potter and the Unkown Father
by MarkMilford
Summary: Harry Potter's in his 5th year, lots of surprises in store for him and his friends. NOTE: Ron fans, this story is rather anti-ron!
1. Chatper 1 Death Eaters

"Death Eaters"  
  
Harry Potter, the world famous boy who lived, well famous in the wizarding world, had never ached so much as he did now. It was 4 in the afternoon, two weeks into his stay with the Dursleys over the summer holidays. From the moment he had arrived home from Hogwarts they had been making him do physical chores, everything from mowing the grass to replacing the tiles that had fallen off the roof during the storm in the winter, which had been very difficult with only Uncle Vernon's old wooden ladder. Added to the fact that he couldn't sleep properly because of worrying over what was happening to his friends and to other wizards and witches in the wizarding world now that Lord Voldemort had returned. Lord Voldemort is the most feared and powerful dark wizard ever known. He was almost destroyed when he tried to kill Harry nearly 14 years earlier, but at the end of last term he had returned using Harry's blood, some ashes of his father, and the arm of one of his servants, the Death Eaters.  
  
Harry had escaped his clutches for the third time, but now that he had returned all good wizards everywhere were in danger. He had heard little over the two weeks he had been at the Dursleys, only the occasional owl from Ron or Hermione telling him that they were alright was all the contact he had been able to have with the wizarding world.  
  
He finished mowing the lawn and then went inside the house. Aunt Petunia was in the kitchen, making some sort of low-fat cake for tea. Dudley was still on his diet, although he still wasn't losing much weight which wasn't surprising really. Every month Aunt Petunia had, as she called it, a Happy Day where Dudley was allowed to eat and drink as much as he wanted, and he took full advantage of this, putting away what could sustain a normal person several years.  
  
As soon as Harry's Aunt saw him she shooed him upstairs, telling him to clean up. As he climbed the stairs she yelled after him, "Make sure you tidy up the bathroom after you as well."  
  
Harry had a nice refreshing shower, cleaned up the bathroom and put on some fresh Muggle, the wizards name for non-magic folk, clothes. He was still having to wear Dudley's old clothes, which were too short for him, as he had a good foot grown taller than Dudley over the summer. Harry had changed quite a lot over the two weeks. He had developed really strong muscles due to all the physical work he was doing and he was tall and skinny, but not so as to look bad. Luckily he had not become underweight due to the regular supplies of food from Mrs Weasley.  
  
He was about to go downstairs when suddenly the whole house shook as a massive crash seemed to vibrate through the walls themselves. Harry hurried down the stairs and looked out the window in the hall. Outside he could see some people wearing black wizard cloaks standing on the front garden. Suddenly he realised who they were and jumped back, hitting into Uncle Vernon who was standing behind him.  
  
"What the devil is going on boy?" Uncle Vernon asked angrily.  
  
Harry didn't answer, just dashed upstairs to his trunk. He opened it and pulled out his wand and invisibility cloak. He dashed back downstairs again, surprised to see that the Death Eaters had yet to enter the house. He assumed they must still be trying to get past the defences Dumbledore had set up around the house.  
  
  
  
Dudley was hiding behind Aunt Petunia, who was hiding behind Uncle Vernon. Dudley's eyes went wide when he saw Harry's wand, and he yelped. Uncle Vernon yelled, "What are you doing?! You're not allow to do magic in the holidays!"  
  
But Harry wasn't listening. He was trying to remember something he had read the other day. He knew that he had to contact Dumbledore. It came to him and he quickly went to the fire place. He pointed his wand at the electric fire and yelled, "Destrutium." The electric fire blew apart leaving the fire place clear. He quickly ran to the kitchen and grabbed some matches and newspaper, starting a fire, having not learned how to conjure fire as Hermione had done. Harry shook himself as he started to think of Hermione, no time for that at the moment.  
  
By this time the Death Eaters had entered the house, they were hammering on the Living Room door which Harry had locked using a rather useful charm he had learned. Once the fire was burning, with the assistance of some of Aunt Petunia's old and rather expensive oak chairs, he pointed his wand again and muttered, "Heltium Dumbeldore".  
  
The fire turned blue and suddenly Dumbledore's head appeared in the flames. Aunt Petunia screamed, causing Dumbledore to glance at her before looking at Harry, "What is it Harry?" he asked quickly and urgently.  
  
"Professor, Death Eaters, breaking into the house" Harry said breathlessly.  
  
Dumbledore looked worried but then said in his usual calm manner, "We will be there immediately." And he disappeared from the fire place. Harry quickly unwrapped his invisibility cloak and threw it around him, moving to a corner. The Dursleys gasped as he vanished and continued to quiver in fright.  
  
As he left the Death Eaters broke into the living room. Harry's scar started to burn. He realised that Voldemort must be with them, which made sense as he had it in for Harry since he had stopped him 14 years ago. Harry held his wand, ready to fire curses through his cloak. He swore to himself that if he lived through this he would tell Hermione his true feelings for her at the earliest possible moment.  
  
He started firing curses at the Death Eaters entering ahead of Voldemort but there were just too many. Harry dashed around, dodging the randomly fired curses from the Death Eaters, trying to hit their invisible assailant. Suddenly Dumbledore, Sirus, Lupin and Mad-Eye Moody appeared along with about 30 other wizards. They all fired curses straight at the Death Eaters and they all fell. Some of the Wizards quickly cast a shield to stop the others entering temporarily.  
  
Sirus glanced around the room and yelled, "Harry, Dumbledore Harry's missing" before Harry suddenly pulled off the invisibility cloak. Sirus saw him and rushed up to him and hugged him, "Are you ok?" he asked looking at Harry with concern.  
  
"I'm fine" Harry said, as Uncle Vernon coughed through the dust that the Dursleys were covered in. Sirus frowned at them. Uncle Vernon suddenly seemed to shrink into his shoes when he saw Sirus's look. "If look's could kill then Uncle Vernon would be dead", Harry thought.  
  
Dumbledore meanwhile was unstrapping a small sack pined to his belt. He handed it to Harry, who looked inside and found out that it was floo powder. "Just say Hogwarts" Dumbledore said. "What about the Dursleys?" Harry asked. "They will be right behind you, we will all be accompanying you back to Hogwarts". Harry nodded and took a pinch of floo powder. He threw it into the fire which turned green. He stepped in and yelled, "Hogwarts". The world around him disappeared and he reappeared in Dumbledore's office. As he stepped out of the fireplace Sirus appeared behind him. Moments later a scared pile of Dursleys appeared with Lupin. Then the wizards who Harry didn't know appeared, followed by Dumbledore and finally Mad-Eye Moody, who didn't appear for several minutes afterwards, Harry knew better than to ask what the ex-Aura had been doing.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at Harry and then said, "Well, that went better than was to be expected. Harry I believe you and the Dursleys should report to the hospital wing to be checked over, and then perhaps a few drops of sleeping potion. Sirus if you would escort them." "Of course Dumbledore" Sirus said as Harry nodded. The Dursley's were too frightened to do anything but follow Harry meekly. As they entered the corridors Dudley screamed as he saw the portraits on the walls move. Harry quickly explained that wizard pictures moved, and, eyes bulging, they followed Harry, keeping close together.  
  
The walk to the hospital wing did not take long, although they had some difficulty when Dudley got stuck in a trick step that both Harry and Sirus automatically jumped. Sirus managed to pull him out and they continued on their way without incident.  
  
When they arrived at the Hospital wing Madam Pompry made them all sit on beds, including Sirus, while she went to fetch some potions. Dudley's bed creaked heavily as he sat on it. Harry hoped it would stand up to the weight as Dudley's bed at home hadn't and they had had to buy him a extra strong one. Luckily it didn't break and Madam Pompry returned with some potions.  
  
After checking that nothing was broken or damaged, Madam Pompry gave them all drafts of a sleeping potion and Harry, along with the Dursleys, fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Harry awoke at midday the next day. He got up and Madam Pompry came over.  
  
"Hello Harry, here you go," she said handing him some clothes, "Sirus brought them up for you, there are showers just through there so you can have a wash and clean up. Then you can go down to the Great Hall for some Lunch" Harry nodded and took the clothes. He noticed that although they were his size they were defiantly not his clothes. They were gorgeous, and Harry had a quick shower and then tried them on. The mirror commented that he looked brilliant. Harry left the room to find that the Dursleys were awakening, the sleeping potion had more of an effect on them because they were muggles.  
  
Madam Pompry shoed them all from the hospital wing, which was surprising since usually she didn't like her patients leaving so quickly. He led the Dursleys to the great hall in silence. When they arrived Harry found Sirus and Lupin along with most of the other teachers at the since table in the center of the room. They were chatting to each other but they all ceased their conversations when the Dursleys and Harry entered the room. "Please have a seat, have some lunch, the Chicken Pie is particularly nice today." Dumbledore said, pointing to the spaces at the table. They all sat down, Harry sat as far from the Dursleys as he could, which meant he ended up sitting between Sirus and Snape, who were already shooting dark looks at each other. Harry tucked into the breakfast.  
  
A little later the conversation moved round to what was going to happen to the Dursleys, now that there house had been completely destroyed, and it would be unsafe to return. Dumbledore said that he had found a place for them elsewhere. The Dursleys agreed, but said they would not have Harry back next summer, and Harry was secretly glad, although a little worried over where he would stay. Dumbledore accepted this and said that other arrangements would be made.  
  
Dumbledore had to leave shortly after that, but he told Harry that he would like to see him in his office at 11 O'Clock the next day. Harry said he would be there, afterwhich everyone went there separate ways, including Sirus who gave Harry a hug goodbye and promised to return in a few weeks.  
  
Harry spent the rest of the day in the library, skipping Lunch and Dinner. He thought he had better get his homework done while there was time. He eventually fell asleep in the Library until about 11 o'Clock at night when he awoke hearing voices outside the door.  
  
".But surely dumbledore, Harry can't be." he heard Snape saying with a rather strained voice as they walked past the library, heading for the Dungeons.  
  
Hearing his name Harry decided to follow them. He followed silently without them seeming to notice him and they all entered a large room. Harry hid behind a small wall at one edge watch Snape and Dumbledore approach the boiling cauldron in the center.  
  
Harry watched as dumbledore dropped some hairs into the Couldron. Snape watched as a small goastly figure emerged, it was the figure of Harry!  
  
Snape started at it in horray for a moment then turned and fled, Dumbledore strolling out after him, calling him to come back and talk to him. Harry tougth he had better leave before he was found so slipped away and went to the Giffindor Dormitory. The Fat Lady was a bit upset at being woken up but Harry got in eventually and went to his bed, and fell asleep as his head hit the pillow, dreaming about what the shadowy form could mean. 


	2. Chapter 2 Necromancers and Training

"Necromancers and Training"  
  
Harry awoke at 10 the next morning, surprisingly early considering his adventures the night before. He had a shower and got dressed, and while looking at himself in the mirror Harry noticed that his cheek bones seemed ever so slightly higher than they should be.  
  
He dismissed it, and went down to breakfast. However once he got there he found he wasn't hungry. He managed to swallow a few bites of toast then glancing at his watch he realised it was time to got and see Dumbledore.  
  
He arrived at Dumbledore's Office right on time. He paused a moment wondering what the password was, then guest he would have to just try things. "Sherbet Lemons," No response, ".Lemon Drops . Berty Bots Ever Flavoured Beans . Chocolate Frogs," the Gargoule swung aside as Harry said Chocolate Frogs. Harry climbed the stair case and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in Harry" Dumbledore called from inside. It never secced to amaze Harry how Dumbledore could tell so much. He often thought Dumbledore could read his mind. He went inside and saw Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk.  
  
"Have a sit Harry" Dumbledore said, pointing to one of the several chairs that were opposite his desk. Harry sat down and waited for Dumbledore to say something. Dumbledore didn't for a moment, then finally just as Harry was about to ask why he was here Dumbledore said, "Harry I've asked you here today to tell you something very important. Now I must ask you to listen to what I have to say carefully ok?" Harry nodded so Dumbledore continued, "Have you ever heard of Necromancers Harry?" he asked Harry shook his head, feeling slightly dumb. "I doubted you would, not many people have heard of them. Necromancers Harry are the most powerful wizards in existance. With time and proper training Necromancers can easily surpass any normal wizard or witch. Only three Necromancers are known to ever exist, two are now dead, one is just coming of age. What coming of age means is that every Necromancer does not grow powerful until he or she reaches a certain age. Now do you know why I am telling you all this Harry?" Harry shook his head "Harry," Dumbledore paused, "You are a Necromancer, a Necromancer who is due to come of age in just a few weeks." It took a minute for the full import of what Dumbledore was saying to sink in. When it did a million and one thoughts flashed through Harry's mind, from thinking that surely it couldn't be him to wondering what Ron would say. "Now Harry, I must ask you to keep this quiet, for now at least. If you have any questions then you are more than welcome to ask me ok?" Harry just nodded mutely unable to do much more, still unable to believe that he would become the most powerful wizard in existence, more powerful than Dumbledore, more powerful than the Voldemort? "Good," Dumbledore said, studying Harry's face, "Also, in light of you being a Necromancer I have asked Mad-Eye Moody to give you some lessons over the summer, you are to meet him at 2 this afternoon in the Defence Against the Dark Arts class room." Harry this time managed to get out a, "Ok". Dumbledore then said, "I would suggest that you spend the next few hours getting used to the idea. You are welcome to stay here a while, I must go however, I will be at dinner tonight if you wish to speak to me," And with that Dumbledore rose and left.  
  
Harry sat there for the next few hours just trying to process all the thoughts that were going through his head. He was surprised to glance at his watch and discover that it was nearly 2. He decided that he didn't have time for lunch, and he wasn't particularly hungry, so headed for the Defence Against the Dark Arts Class room. When he arrived the lights were out so Harry decide to go in and wait. When he entered the room, he sensed that something was wrong, things just didn't feel right.  
  
He dived for cover as a curse came shooting towards him, ducking behind a desk he pulled out his own wand. He tried to pinpoint where the curse had come from and fired a curse off to where he thought it had come from. Nothing happened so he guessed he must have missed. Moments later this was confirmed when a volley of curses hit the desk he was hiding behind. He dashed along the room but unfortunately however fast he ran the curses were getting close to where he was.  
  
Then suddenly he was hit. He flew backwards and hit the wall, his wand dropping from his hand. He heard a clap and the lights came on, and he saw Moody along the opposite wall, wand in hand. Harry started at him then yelled, "YOU!" "Yes Harry, it was me" "What did you attack me for?" "I wanted to see what you would do. You know you missed the most obvious opportunity" "What do you mean?" Harry asked still stunned "You could have just turned around a fled" Moody stated simply "But then you could have got away!" Harry said getting to his feet and retrieving his wand. "Ah, but at least you would have survived. You can't win every battle Harry, sometimes the only option is retreat." Harry wondered if Moody was entirely sane, but saw his point. "Now," Moody said, "we will spend the rest of the day on Animaji, however, I have asked the other teachers to participate and you will could be randomly attacked at any time, by anyone, just remember CONSTANT VILGENLENCE" Harry jumped as he yelled the last two words but then nodded slowly wondering what Moody mean they would be doing about Animaji. Moody then said, "Since unusual and dangerous things happen to you on a regular basis it seems, Dumbledore has asked me to help you become an illegal Animaji, and I agree that times like this call for bending the rules a bit. Now point your wand at yourself and say 'Aniji Totalus' to find out what your Animaji form is" Harry did as instructed and a moment later a shadowy form of a Lynx floated out of his wand. Moody was about to speak when suddenly another form appeared, this time of a dragon. Finally a third form appeared, that of a Phoenix. "Incredible," Moody said, "I've never seen someone with more than one Animaji form, must be something to do with this Necromancer stuff."  
  
Harry spent the rest of the afternoon learning about the principle of transformation. Moody also asked him to go for a run every morning, once around the Lake for starters, so that he could be more physically fit as well as be better at magic. Harry agreed he would and went to bed straight after the lesson, skipping dinner.  
  
The next morning he went jogging before breakfast as Moody had asked him. When he went back inside and into the Great Hall for breakfast he saw that an owl was waiting for him with a letter. He untied the letter and the owl flew away again. Harry opened the envelope and saw it was from Sirus.  
  
"Hello Harry  
  
I am currently on a mission for Dumbledore, can't say any more. But I should be able to come back to you for a week from the 20th of July.  
  
See you then  
  
Snuggles"  
  
Harry smiled, looking forward to seeing Sirus again so soon. He at a few slices of toast and some pumpkin juice and then went to the Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom to wait for Moody.  
  
Over the course of the next few weeks Harry began to be weary of everybody. He was always watching his back as teachers attacked him randomly, just as Moody had promised. Even Dumbledore had attacked him a few times, and he was the only one that Harry could now no longer escape or defeat.  
  
Harry found that time passed quickly as he studied and learned new curses. Moody also taught him to apperate, and Harry could now also turn into his Animaji forms. Still Harry was looking forward to Sirus's arrival, which was fast approaching. Moody had said he would give him a week off when Sirus was around, which to Harry was a great relief. 


End file.
